enciclopedia_della_sunnafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Università al-Qarawiyyin
L'Università al-Qarawiyyin, ossia "degli abitanti di Qayrawan", in traslitterazione francesizzata locale chiamata anche al-Karaouine ( ; altre versioni, più o meno erronee, sono Kairouyine, Kairaouine, Qairawiyin, Qaraouyine, Quarawin e Qaraouiyn) è un'università situata a Fès, in Marocco. Fondata nell'859 da Fatima Al-Fihriya, è uno dei principali centri spirituali ed educativi del mondo musulmano ed è la “più antica istituzione educativa esistente al mondo” dal Guinness dei primatiwww.guinnessworldrecords.comThe Guinness Book Of Records, Pubblicato nel 1998, ISBN 0-553-57895-2, p. 242. Alcuni storici e una serie di fonti, tra cui l'UNESCO, la considerano la più antica università del mondoUNESCOBender, Thomas (1991), The University and the City: From Medieval Origins to the Present, Oxford: Oxford University Press, pp. 13-14, ISBN 9780195067750, "The statement that all universities are descended either directly or by migration from these three prototypes Paris, and Bologna depends, of course, on one's definition of a university. And I must define a university very strictly here. A university is something more than a center of higher education and study. One must reserve the term university for?and I'm quoting Rashdall here?"a scholastic guild, whether of masters or students, engaged in higher education and study," which was later defined, after the emergence of universities, as studium generale."Aslan, Ednan, ed. (2009), Islamic Education in Europe, Wiener islamisch-religionspädagogische Studien, 1, Böhlau Verlag Wien, pp. 220–221, ISBN 9783205783107, "The Muslim community maintained, favoured, and organized the institutions for higher education that became the new centres for the diffusion of Islamic knowledge. These centres were places where teachers and students of that time would meet and also where all intellectuals would gather and take part in extremely important scientific debates. It is not a coincidence that around the 9th century the first university in the world, the Qarawiyyin University in Fez, was established in the Muslim world followed by az-Zaytuna in Tunis and Al-Azhar in Cairo. The university model, that in the West was widespread starting only from the 12th century, had an extraordinary fortune and was spread throughout the Muslim world at least until the colonial period."Illustrated Dictionary of the Muslim World, Publisher: Marshall Cavendish p.161 http://books.google.co.uk/books?id=8Zp_5IydPGgC&pg=PA161#v=onepage&q&f=falseJoseph, S, and Najmabadi, A. Encyclopedia of Women & Islamic Cultures: Economics, education, mobility, and space. Brill, 2003, p. 314Swartley, Keith. Encountering the World of Islam. Authentic, 2005, p. 74, seguita in ordine cronologico dall'Università del "al Azhar" del Cairo, in Egitto (fondata nel 975), e dall'Università di Bologna (1088). Altri storici, invece, ritengono che l'università fosse un'istituzione unica per l'Europa cristiana e che le prime università fossero tutte situate in Europa occidentale. All'università al-Qarawiyyin si sono formati molti studenti che hanno successivamente fortemente influenzato la storia accademica e intellettuale del mondo musulmano. Tra questi vi sono Abu Abd Allah al-Sibti, Ibn Rashid al-Sibti (m. 1321), Ibn al-Hajj al-Fasi (n. 1336) e Leone l'Africano, ossia Ibn al-Wazzān, viaggiatore e scrittore rinomato. L'università al-Qarawiyyin svolse un importante ruolo nelle relazioni culturali e accademiche tra il mondo islamico e l'Europa nel medioevo. Lo studente più famoso, non di religione islamica, è il filosofo e teologo ebreo Ibn Maymūn, meglio noto come Maimonide (1135-1204). Il cartografo Muhammad al-Idrisi (m. 1166), le cui mappe furono molto utili durante le esplorazioni europee nel Rinascimento e una rinomata carta del Mediterraneo fu disegnata per il re normanno di Sicilia Ruggero II. Al-Idrisi visse a Fès per qualche tempo e studiò ed insegnò in quel centro. Altri studenti o insegnanti furono il filosofo, mistico e poeta Ibn Arabi (1165-1240), gli storici Ibn Khaldun (considerato un sociologo ante litteram delle società araba, berbera e persiana. È uno dei padri fondatori della storiografia della sociologia, ed è considerato uno dei primi economisti) (1332-1395), Lisān al-Dīn Ibn al-Khatīb, l'astronomo Nur al-Din al-Bitruji o al-Bitrūjī (noto in Occidente con il nome di Alpetragius), il filosofo Ibn Bajja (Avempace), il tradizionista e uomo di stato Ibn Marzūk. Storia L'università al-Qarawiyyin, come la moschea-università di al-Azhar al Cairo, è anche una moschea, fondata nell'859 da Fatima al-Fihriyya, figlia di un ricco mercante di nome Muhammad al-Fihri. La famiglia al-Fihri emigrò a Fès da Qayrawan, città dell'Ifriqiya, all'inizio del IX secolo, unendosi alla comunità di emigranti dalla stessa città che risiedeva nel distretto occidentale della città. Fatima e sua sorella Maryam, entrambe ben istruite, ereditarono una grossa somma di denaro dal padre. Fatima volle destinare il suo intero patrimonio alla costruzione di una moschea per la propria comunità di "Qayrawanesi" (al-Qarawiyyūn). Questa storia straordinaria è un tipico esempio che permette di far luce sul ruolo e il contributo delle donne, ampiamente sottostimato, nella civiltà islamica. Oltre che come luogo di culto, la moschea divenne presto sede di istruzione religiosa e di discussione politica, estendendo gradualmente l'istruzione in un gran numero di materie, particolarmente le scienze naturali e la filosofia. Nel 1957, re Mohammed V introdusse matematica, fisica, chimica e lingue straniere. L'università si guadagnò il patronato politicamente potente del sultano. Fu compilata una vasta selezione di manoscritti che furono conservati nella biblioteca fondata nel 1349 dal sultano merinide Abu Inan Faris. Tra i preziosi manoscritti conservati attualmente nella biblioteca ci sono i volumi della famosa al-Muwattaʾ di Malik ibn Anas, scritta su una pergamena di gazzella, la Sīrat al-nabawiyya (Vita del Profeta) di Ibn Ishaq, una copia del Corano data all'università dal sultano Ahmad al-Mansur nel 1602 e la copia originale del libro di Ibn Khaldun Kitāb al-ʿibar, di cui la Muqaddima costituisce la nota Introduzione.[http://www.time.com/time/magazine/article/0,9171,871798,00.html Renaissance in Fez] - Time magazine (Lunedì, 24 ottobre 1960) Tra gli altri argomenti che vi venivano insegnati, oltre al Corano e alla Fiqh (giurisprudenza islamica), vi erano grammatica, retorica, logica, medicina, matematica, astronomia, chimica, storia, geografia e musica. Architettura della moschea Le varie dinastie succedutasi ingrandirono la moschea-università al-Qarawiyyin finché divenne la più grande del Nordafrica, con una capienza di più di 20.000 fedeli. Paragonata alle grandi moschee di Esfahan o di Istanbul l'aspetto è austero. Le colonne e gli archi sono di colore bianco; i pavimenti sono coperti da stuoie di canne e non da lussuosi tappeti. Inoltre la foresta di archi, apparentemente senza fine, dà un senso di maestà infinita e intimo riserbo, mentre la semplicità del progetto esalta le nicchie finemente decorate, il pulpito e il cortile esterno con le sue superbe tegole, le decorazioni in gesso, gli intagli in legno e i dipinti. L'aspetto attuale della moschea è il risultato di una lunga evoluzione avvenuta nell'arco di più di 1000 anni. Originariamente la moschea era lunga circa 30 metri con un cortile e quattro navate oblique. La prima espansione ebbe luogo nel 956, grazie al califfo omayyade di Cordova, Abd al-Rahman III, detto al-Nasir bi-llah. Il luogo della preghiera fu ingrandito e il minareto spostato, dando luogo ad una forma squadrata usata innumerevoli volte come modello nei minareti del Nordafrica. In questo periodo ebbe inizio la tradizione che le altre moschee di Fès chiamassero alla preghiera solo dopo aver sentito il richiamo della al-Qarawiyyin. La ricostruzione più ampia ebbe luogo nel 1135 sotto il patronato del potente sultano almoravide Ali ibn Yusuf che ordinò l'estensione della moschea da 18 a 21 navate, portando la superficie delle struttura a più di 3.000 m². Alcuni racconti suggeriscono che Ali Ibn Yusuf impiegò due architetti andalusi che progettarono anche la navata centrale della grande moschea di Tlemcen in Algeria nel 1136. In questo periodo la moschea acquisì il suo attuale aspetto cordovano, grazie agli archi a ferro di cavallo e alle cornici decorate con la bellissima e geometrica arte andalusa, bordata con la calligrafia cufica. Nel XVI secolo, la dinastia Sa'dide restaurò la moschea, aggiungendovi due patii alle estremità nord e sud del cortile. Note Voci correlate * Lista delle università più antiche *Università Al-Azhar *Architettura islamica *Almoravidi *Storia del Marocco Collegamenti esterni * Categoria:Voci